The Girl of 1000 Pasts
by Luki Dimension
Summary: Just how DID Ruby get that accent?
1. Chapter 1

Hi again!  
  
Although I'm real busy with other Fanfictions, I've decided, as to give myself a choice, to 'attempt' to write two FF9 Fanfictions at the same time. This one (about Ruby's past) and 'The Beginning.' Let me know what you think, I'd love some extra ideas on what to have in them.  
  
Anyway, this is what 'could' have happened to Ruby before she joined Tantalus. I decided to write it cause have you noticed that no one else in the game (with the exception of maybe the 'Tally Ho' guys) talks even remotely like her? This is my explanation for it.  
  
~words~ when someone is thinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
  
  
  
  
You probably wouldn't have noticed the girl unless you were looking for her. Standing in the shadows of the alley in Lindblum, her green dress almost the exact same colour as her hair. But this is what she wanted. She didn't want anyone to see her . . .  
  
Finally, a noble came by her . . . and walked straight past, not even acknowledging her presence.  
  
The girl stepped out of the shadows, and tailed the man. Quickening her pace, she sneaked up to the man, and put her hand in his pocket, ready to pull out his wallet.  
  
~I can't mess it up this time~ she thought.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for the girl, she did mess it up. The noble felt her small hand, and whirled round to face the girl.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ah!" shrieked the girl, and ran off, the Noble right behind her. But as she left the alley, she ran into a guard standing near the alley. He grabbed her, apparently seeing the whole thing.  
  
"You're coming with us missy," said the guard.  
  
The girl writhed in the mans grasp, but to no avail. The girl mentally cursed herself for not carrying a weapon.  
  
~Why?~ she thought. ~Why does nothing ever go right for me?~  
  
* * *  
  
"All right kid, what's your name?" asked the bored guard.  
  
The girl looked at the ground. ~Don't have one~ she thought.  
  
Not getting an answer, the guard looked up. "Kid, I asked you, what's your name?"  
  
The girl shook her head, and pointed to her throat.  
  
It clicked in the guard's head. "You're mute?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Oh. No one every taught you how huh?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Geez. How old are you, you have to be at least 7 kid. How could you not learn how to talk?"  
  
~If the mother bird doesn't show the baby how to fly, it's grounded for the rest of its life. How could I learn if no one teaches me?"  
  
The guard sighed. "Well, the man you tried to steal from decided not to press charges, so you're free to go. But I'd advise you leave Lindblum, and learn how to talk!"  
  
The girl nodded, stood up, and left the room.  
  
The guard watched her leave. ~Poor kid~ he thought. ~She's no good at stealing, but she cant do anything else. Maybe if she learns how to talk, she can put that pretty face of hers to better use . . .~  
  
* * *  
  
The girl sighed as nobles glared at her. Apparently the noble had been talking about her. The guard was right. It would be a good idea to leave.  
  
She ran to the abandoned house she had been staying in, and threw her things in her bag. One of her most precious items was a book of plays by Lord Avon. She might not know how to talk, but she could read and write twice as well as any noble kid.  
  
  
  
With her things packed, she wandered into the street. As she walked to the gate of Alexandria, she heard clapping. Confused, she turned round, and saw it was coming from a crowd of people near the statue that stood in the centre of the square.  
  
  
  
She ran into the crowd, and caught sight of a stage. She shoved her way to the front, just in time to catch the end of the scene.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my Marcus" the girl whispered, embraced in a mans arms. "How I wish we could be together forever . . ."  
  
"We shall Cornelia. Our love can pull through anything" the man answered. And the curtain pulled back.  
  
A boy about her age ran on the stage, with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. "Scene 2 will begin shortly" he said, and ran back off.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl waited, awe-struck. She'd never been able to see a play, as they were always held in the castle. Leaving could wait. She needed to see the rest . . .  
  
* * *  
  
By the end of the play, the girl was hooked. The play had been one of Lord Avon's, and the actors had played it perfectly. The girl had loved the plays on paper, but on stage, they were amazing. The heroine, Cornelia was her favourite, played by a young woman with long blonde hair.  
  
~That's it~ the girl thought. ~I'm going to learn how to talk, and become an actress. I should have a name . . . maybe I should call myself Cornelia . . . ~  
  
  
  
Just then, she saw the actors walk down an alleyway. On impulse, she ran after them.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy who had walked on stage noticed her first, and stopped. As the girl caught up to him, he said "You were in the audience weren't you? What did you think?"  
  
The girl shook her head, and pointed to her throat.  
  
"Can't talk? That's too bad. I'm Blank." The boy held out his hand, and the girl took it.  
  
"You know, that's kind of what Ruby over there was like" the boy said, and motioned in the direction of the blonde woman walking away. "No one taught her how to talk, so she taught herself. She travelled the world, learning words and accents, so that she could play any part. She's one of the best."  
  
The girl just stared, then smiled and started to walk away. Blank also began to turn away, but a hand grabbed him, and spun him round.  
  
The girl was there, only this time she was looked mad. As she stuck her hand out, Blank started laughing.  
  
"Caught on did you? Sorry" he said, and handed the girl the pouch with her gil. "I was a thief before the troupe took me in. Apparently I'm cute enough to do the openings and so forth. But I can't help myself sometimes . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
After waving goodbye, the girl reached the gates once again, and walked through. The foggy plains of the mist continent stared back at her.  
  
~That actress, Ruby~ she thought. ~She was just like me . . .That's what my name will be. Ruby! Like the beautiful gem!~  
  
She remembered the boy. Blank. He gave her the idea of travelling the world. The original Ruby had learned accents . . .  
  
Remembering the boys cocky, yet kind voice, she tried something she had never done before . . .  
  
"R-Ruh . . . Ruh . . . Ruby!"  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
For the first time, I actually LIKE one of my first chapters! And just to nip it in the bud, no this isn't going to be a Ruby/Blank fic. As for why he was with that other acting troupe . . . Well, lets just say I'm planning to do all of Tantalus' history's, and Blanks happens to cross Ruby's. But don't expect that one up too soon. I have my hands full already!  
  
By the way, can anyone tell me some monsters that run around near Dali and Alexandria? I have no idea what they're called!  
  
R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in so long. Blame my French teacher, and writer's block. It don't give up easy. . .  
  
Anyway, it looks like this is going to turn out to be a slight AU. Nothing major, but Ruby is going to go to the Lifa Tree's continent (I really want her to meet the Tally Ho guys at Conde Peite (How do you spell it?).  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
  
  
"Okay kid, wake up" a rough voice called to Ruby.  
  
She didn't move, so the man shook her, jolting her eyes open.  
  
"I said I'd take you as far as the Qu Marsh" the man explained, lifting her off the cart. "Unless you have something else to pay me with."  
  
Ruby shook her head, so the man shrugged, and rode off on his Chocobo and cart. Ruby watched as he disappeared into the fog. She'd met him in Dali, and had written on a piece of paper where she wanted to go. She'd heard of someone called Dr Tot who lived in Treno, who was at the moment, studying languages from all over Gaia. However, she only had 50 gil on here, so the driver had taken her barely half way.  
  
  
  
Ruby sighed, and looked into the marsh. To her surprise, she saw smoke coming from it. Maybe there was someone in there!  
  
Smiling, the girl dashed into the marsh.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby didn't flinch as the frog leapt onto her lap. She had looked all over for the fire or house, but she hadn't found it. Granted, that was mainly because she didn't dare go into the long marsh grass. With no weapon, she'd be an easy target for monsters.  
  
Suddenly, the frog croaked in shock, and leapt back into the pond. Ruby didn't realise why until a shadow loomed over her. Slowly, she turned her head to face whatever was behind her.  
  
  
  
"You no frog!" the creature exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHH!" Ruby shrieked and leapt to her feet.  
  
"AHHH!" the creature repeated, running a few feet from her. "Bad creature. Not frog!"  
  
Ruby stopped screaming, and looked at the strange creature. It wore an apron, and a chef's hat, but its tongue drooped to the ground. Apparently, it affected its ability to talk. Either that, or it was just habit.  
  
"You go hurt me?" it asked. Ruby shook her head.  
  
"I Quentin Quitt" the creature said. "You?"  
  
"Ruby" Ruby answered.  
  
"Why you come to Qu's Marsh?" it asked. Ruby frowned, and pointed to her throat. Unfortunately, the Qu didn't seem to understand.  
  
"Why you point at self? Have problem?" it asked. "Hungry? Frogs are good!"  
  
Ruby sighed, then got hit with an idea. She was trying to learn how to talk, why not attempt to copy this Qu? It had to be better than just standing there. Maybe mimicking words it had already said would work . . .  
  
"S-self p-pro-problem" she stuttered. Why was this so hard? Babies could learn words in minutes!  
  
Thankfully, the Qu seemed to catch on. "Talking hard?"  
  
Ruby smiled, and furiously nodded.  
  
"Come with Quentin! Take to Mogster. He help!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So you never learned how to talk?" asked Mogster. Ruby shook her head.  
  
The kupo smiled. "Well don't you worry! I'm teaching my little brother how to talk just now. When he gets back, I'll teach you together!"  
  
Just then, the two heard a scream. "Big brother! Help!"  
  
"That was Mog!" shouted Mogster. "We have to find him!"  
  
The kupo disappeared into the marsh, closely followed by Ruby.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mog!" Shouted Mogster. "Mog, where are you?"  
  
He turned to Ruby. "You shout too."  
  
Ruby just stared, and Mogster hit himself on the forehead.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Look, just try to copy me." Mogster lifted his paws to his mouth, and shouted.  
  
"MOG!"  
  
As he asked, Ruby did the same.  
  
"MOG!" She shouted. "MOG!"  
  
She stopped when she saw Mogster staring at her.  
  
"Wow. That . . . sounded just like me" he said. "You could be one really famous imitator."  
  
Ruby blushed at the comment, but then heard a voice.  
  
"Mogster! I'm stuck!"  
  
"It's coming from over there!" Mogster said, and flew off, Ruby in fast pursuit.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! I think Mogster's brother is called Mog. I can't quite remember. Please tell me if it isn't! R&R! (Suggestions welcome!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here it is. Sorry it took so long. But I had about three essays on Art Nouveau and Philippe Starck to write about. Trust me, I would have MUCH rather done this!  
  
Anyway, here it is. A little hastily slung together, but here.  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy blah blah blah. Trust me, if I did, Blank would have a bigger part, A sequel to both 7 and 9 would be in the works and I'd completely revamp 10's ending (AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HATED IT???)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Mogster!" cried Moggy. "Mogster!"  
  
"Moggy!" shouted Mogster. "Why didn't I teach you some more words?" he moaned.  
  
Just then, he heard someone come running through the marsh grass. He turned just in time to see Ruby clamber out of the grass. When she saw Mogster, she smiled and pointed back the way she came.  
  
"Huh?" asked Mogster. "Did you find something?"  
  
Ruby nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Show me!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mogster. "I never knew about this place!"  
  
Ruby had led him to a strange opening, cut off with a rusty chain. A sign hung haggardly near the entrance, 'Fossil Roo'. Just then, a voice cried out.  
  
"Mogster!"  
  
"Mog must be in there!" Mogster said, and flew into the darkness. "Come on!"  
  
With no other options, Ruby followed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Its so dark" commented Mogster. "Do you know any magic?"  
  
Ruby shook her head. She could barely see the moogles small pom pom.  
  
"Wait. There's a light up ahead" answered Mogster.  
  
* * *  
  
The two ran into a well-lit cavern. There was mining equipment in one corner, but no Moggy.  
  
"Where is he?" Mogster complained.  
  
"Mogster!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The two looked up to see where the sound was coming. A large Gargant was crawling along a vine, and tangled in some strange vines on one of its legs, was Moggy!"  
  
"Kupo!" he cried.  
  
"The Gargant must have been stuck in some vines!" Mogster shouted. "I've always told Moggy to never leave a creature in trouble!"  
  
~If he falls from there . . .~ Ruby thought. ~I just hope he knows how to fly~  
  
The Gargant left the chamber, and the two followed it, Ruby grabbing some flowers on the way.  
  
~Maybe I can get it to stop~ she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah! Mogster" Screamed Moggy to his brother, who was flying beside him.  
  
"Don't worry Moggy" consoled Mogster.  
  
He waited until the Gargant had entered the next chamber, and he could see Ruby. Mogster had remembered Gargants hated water, and if they cut off its path, maybe it would stop long enough to free Moggy.  
  
"Now Ruby!" he shouted.  
  
Ruby saw the three enter the chamber, and pulled hard on the lever. A large jet of water burst over the vine. The Gargant shrieked, but stopped.  
  
* * *  
  
Now that the creature had halted, Mogster had no trouble ripping the vines from its leg, and freeing his little brother. Carefully, he flew down near Ruby, hugging his brother tightly.  
  
"Moggy! Don't ever scare me like that again!" he scolded. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I fine! Kupo!" squeaked the Moogle.  
  
Ruby smiled at the reunion. But stopped when she heard a loud shrieking. The three looked up, just in time to see the Gargant jump from its vine, and land near them.  
  
"It looks angry!" said Mogster. "It must have gotten wet."  
  
The Gargant shrieked, and charged at the three. They scattered, and, hesitating for just a moment, chased Ruby.  
  
"Ruby!" shouted Mogster, ready to help.  
  
"Ruby!" squeaked Mog, imitating.  
  
But Ruby turned her head and shook it, still running. Imitating the smaller Moogle, she said.  
  
"I fine! Kupo!"  
  
~The Gargant's too big to fit in this tunnel~ she thought. ~And I don't want my friends to get hurt~  
  
With that, she ran down the nearest exist. The Gargant, too fast to stop, crashed into the walls around it, bringing a rockslide down over the tunnel. The Gargant, brushing off its headache, leapt back onto a vine and dashed out. Mogster and Moggy just took cover, not wanting to leave Ruby.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the Rocks finished falling, and the two Moogles wandered back to the cave. But Mogster realised he couldn't help. There was no way to move that many rocks. Ruby was on her own.  
  
"I hope you'll be okay, Kupo" sighed Mogster.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby coughed, the dust clouding her face. She hadn't expected her way out to be closed off, so she had to keep wandering down the tunnel, hoping to find an exit.  
  
Just then, a beam of light flickered round a turn in the tunnel. Elated, Ruby dashed towards it, and came face to face with an exit.  
  
Running out, she was surprised to find the place nothing more than a desert, not even a inch of grass.  
  
Then another realisation. There was no mist! But the entire mist continent was covered in mist. Hence the name!  
  
~I must have come through to another continent~ Ruby thought. ~I'm just like that explorer in Lord Avon's play!~  
  
She turned back to entrance. ~I can't get home through Fossil Roo, so I'd better find somewhere to get a boat or something . . .~  
  
She scanned the land. Finally, she spotted a strange looking monument hanging over a ledge. If she squinted, she could make out something moving . . .  
  
~Maybe they can help~ she decided. ~Or at least give me something to eat~  
  
With a new burst of energy, the girl ran towards the ledge.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Once again, I must tell you that it'll be a while before an update (and this goes for all my fanfics). It wont be updated for at least a week (Ibiza here I come!). But it WILL be finished!!! R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Man, I didn't expect to have that much writer's block for this story. I know how its going to go, I just cant get it down!!!!  
  
Sorry about the length. Compared to my other chapters its pretty short. But if it was going to be its original length, it wouldn't have been up here till November! (and also I promised no more chapters of Guardian till this was up, and I'm getting pretty scared of some of its reviewers. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!).  
  
Anyway, R&R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Ruby ran to the strange structure, and studied it. It was obviously some kind of old temple. And near the entrance, a strange figure walked in.  
  
~Hey, wait!~ she thought, and followed the figure.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rally Ho!" greeted the man, and Ruby could only look in surprise. He was just a little taller than she was, and his skin was just a shade darker than her hair. She didn't even attempt to say hello as the man continued.  
  
"You don't get in unless you say rally ho!" he explained. "You look like one of those horn heads, but you don't have a horn."  
  
~Horn heads?~ thought Ruby.  
  
"Well, do you want in?" asked the man. "Rally Ho!"  
  
~O . . . kay, lets try this~ Ruby thought.  
  
"R-ra-rally h-ho!" she repeated, exactly like the man had before.  
  
His small eyes bugged out at her voice. "You sound like me!"  
  
Shaking his head, he walked to the side and let the girl in. "I'm Dermit."  
  
"Ruby" Ruby answered, in Blanks voice.  
  
"Now you sound like another boy!" shouted Dermit. "You sure you're a girl?"  
  
Ruby laughed at the comment, and walked into the town.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rally Ho!" greeted the green people. "Welcome to Conde Petie!"  
  
"Rally Ho!" answered Ruby.  
  
"Weird accent. Sounds like us!" answered the villagers.  
  
Ruby smiled. No matter where she went in this town, the people always noticed she used different accents. But they hadn't really made too big a deal of it. Now she just needed a place to stay, or at least . . .  
  
  
  
~A boat~ she thought, running towards it. Sure, it was perched in front of an altar, and was surrounded by flowers, but it was a boat.  
  
"You like it missy?" a voice said.  
  
Ruby turned to see an old green woman standing near her.  
  
"Me and my hubby were joined on that altar years ago" she explained. "You seem a little young to be thinking that though."  
  
~It must be important to them. Guess I can't borrow it. Well, this place IS nice. Maybe I can find a place to stay~  
  
Whilst she was thinking, the woman eyed her curiously. "Ye're not from around here are ye?" Ruby shook her head.  
  
"Hmm, you must be that girl that copies other that me friends have been talking about. Where are ye going to stay?"  
  
Ruby shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have enough words to explain.  
  
"Well, you come along now. Ye can stay at my place for a while. My name's Gwendelle."  
  
"Ruby."  
  
"Hmph. That boy's voice is no good for a pretty girl like you. Come along. We have to fix that!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby stayed at Gwendelle's house for several months. With nothing else to do, and Ruby having no idea where to go, Gwendelle would tell long stories, using as much words as possible, to widen Ruby's vocabulary. Before long, Ruby was speaking in Gwendelle's accent nearly all the time.  
  
Things seemed fine. Ruby had no intention of leaving. She didn't need to steal, as she helped Gwendelle out, in return for food and shelter. Until one night . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"The end" finished ruby, speaking in Gewendelle's throaty tongue. She often read her Book of Plays to her friend. She'd never heard them before, and enjoyed them immensely.  
  
"Ruby" said Gwendelle. "Don't you think it's time to talk?"  
  
Ruby was puzzled. "But I am talking Gwendelle."  
  
Gwendelle shook her head. "No. You are copying. Ever since ye came her, av never seen ye speak in your own voice. Only others you have met. Ye're like a parrot, stealing words from others, and using them to your own desires."  
  
Ruby didn't respond, she could only stare at her older friend.  
  
"I think I'll retire now" Gwendelle said, and walked out the room, leaving Ruby in her thought.  
  
* * *  
  
~A . . . parrot?~ she thought. ~Is that all I am?~  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hopefully I can drag myself away from all the other things I'm doing and get the next chapter up soon. The Beginning is getting there though, so the next chapter of that will be up first. There should only be three chapters of this (maybe four) left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Its up! I didn't think I'd ever get round to doing it. I am the queen of the procrastinators. Anyway, only one more chapter to go. And to be honest I'm pretty glad. I thought I had a good idea, but as I wrote it, it sorta lost its touch. Not to mention I found out a few days ago that ruby has 'folks' so I've had to find a way around that. Either way, its nearing an end!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Rally ho Ruby!" Dermit shouted to the girl walking up to him.  
  
"Rally ho!" Ruby replied in Gwendelle's voice. "Have you seen Gwendelle?"  
  
Dermit nodded. "She went down to the sea. Wanted to be alone me thinks."  
  
Ruby smiled. "Thankye Dermit" she answered, and walked out the entrance of Condie Petie. She had woken up that morning to find Gwendelle missing. And after last nights talk, Ruby really wanted to know the meaning behind her friend's words.  
  
"Ye're like a parrot, stealing words from others, and using them to your own desires."  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby knew what she was talking about, but Gwendelle had never mentioned it before. Besides, Ruby couldn't find her own voice. Every time she tried to say something, it came out as a voice she'd heard before. She was starting to wonder if she even had one . . .  
  
As she reached the beach, carefully watching for monsters, she stared out at the large ocean in front of her. But she couldn't see Gwendelle.  
  
"AHHHHH!!"  
  
Ruby whirled round in time to see Gwendelle limping towards her, running from some unknown enemy. Suddenly, the ground beneath her green friend ripped open, revealing a sandworm.  
  
The girl gasped, and ran towards her friend. As the worm submerged again, Ruby knew she had to act quickly. If she could get Gwendelle off the beach, then the sand worm couldn't attack again.  
  
Fortunately, Gwendelle wasn't too heavy, and soon, both were on the ground. Panting heavily, Ruby turned to her friend, who was gasping for breath, covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
"R-ruby" she gasped. "G-go to Co-cond-condie Pe-Petie an-d ge-get help."  
  
"But ah can't leave ye like this!" Ruby cried.  
  
Gwendelle smiled. "Ah'll be o-okay. G-go."  
  
For a minute, Ruby looked ready to argue, but silently, she nodded, and ran back to Condie Petie.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby paced the floor of her house, glancing at the clock every five seconds. The minute Gwendelle had been carried to Condie Petie, they'd taken her to the healer's house. And now all Ruby could do was wait.  
  
Finally, there was a knock at her door. Tearing towards it, she ripped it open to reveal Dermit, looking incredibly upset.  
  
"Ruby. Ah'm sorry, but . . ." his voice trailed off.  
  
For a while, Ruby just stood there. Then, silently walked back into the house to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
A week after Gwendelle had been buried; Ruby slowly began to notice that the villagers of Condie Petie were avoiding here. Walking to the other side of the road, or leaving the shop when she was in it. Even the Moogle seemed edgy around her.  
  
Finally, she couldn't take it any more. After a busy shop emptied when she asked for something, she stormed over to Dermit, and shouted.  
  
"Why is everyone avoiding me? What did ah dew wrong?"  
  
Dermit looked incredibly uncomfortable when he answered.  
  
"Nothin' Ruby" he said. "It's just, that . . ."  
  
"Jus' what?" she demanded.  
  
Dermit turned to look in her eyes.  
  
"You sound so much like Gwendelle. Every time someone hears yer voice, they thinks its her. That's no good. We hafta accept she's gone."  
  
Ruby stared at her friend, then slowly turned her gaze to the floor. "Dermit" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby lay on her bed, unsure of what to do next. Now that she knew the problem, she just had to figure out how to fix it. But Gwendelle's voice was all she had to remember the green woman. Voices were all she had to remember everyone she'd ever met.  
  
She flashed back to Gwendelle's words. So she was a parrot. But a parrot could get its own voice, right?  
  
~But I don't have my own voice~ she thought. ~I've collected hundreds of others. People from Alexandria, the Moogles, Condie Petie . . . that's it!~  
  
She bolted upright as the answer revealed itself to her.  
  
~I can imitate voices, so why can't I mix them?~ she thought. ~That way, I have a piece of everyone I've ever met with me all the time!~  
  
Her eyes glittered at this new revelation. ~I'm not a parrot~ she thought. ~Not any more~  
  
* * *  
  
Dermit sighed as Ruby came towards him. She was probably still upset about last day. However, there seemed to be something wrong. Ruby was carrying a heavy bag, and it didn't look like she'd got much sleep.  
  
"Rally ho Ruby" he called.  
  
Ruby smiled. "Rally ho!" she shouted back.  
  
Dermit almost fell over. Ruby's voice. It most definitely wasn't Gwendelle's, yet had a faint trace of the late woman's accent, along with several other villagers of Condie Petie.  
  
"Ruby. When?" he started.  
  
Ruby giggled. "Yew like? Ah've bin up ah'll night workin on it."  
  
* * *  
  
" . . . So that's when ah decided ah should leave" Ruby finished to her friends. "After saying hi to Dermit, she rallied everyone in Condie Petie together, and explained her story. "Now ahm gonna travel around, and see if ah cant become an actress like ah wanted."  
  
The eldest villager nodded. "That's brave of ye Ruby. But don't ever be shy te come back here anytime."  
  
"Wait, ye said ye came threw that weird tunnel yes?" asked Dermit.  
  
Ruby nodded.  
  
Dermit smiled, and gathered up some of his friends. "We'll try te clear a path for ye Ruby. Don't go anywhere jus yet."  
  
Ruby smiled, unable to contain her gratitude. "Thank yew. Yew don't know how much this means."  
  
As the group left, several members of Condie Petie gave Ruby items to use on her journey. The most valuable was the 'superslick'. An oil that people in Condie Petie made. Ruby had wanted to use some on her hair for ages.  
  
"Thank yew!" she shouted, as she left the village, waving goodbye. "Ah hope we'll met again!"  
  
With that, she took off down the rocky slope, and headed for Fossil Roo.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Man, its 10.30 at night, I had zero sleep yesterday, but its here. THE FINAL CHAPTER! Yes, Ruby's story has finally come to an end. I'll admit, I think it dragged near the end, but its here in all the glory it can have!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ruby reached the entrance of the dark cave, Dermit was already waiting for her.  
  
"Ruby! We've ah managed tae clear a path fer ye" he explained. "The others we'll juss finishing."  
  
Sure enough, the other dwarfs reappeared into the sunlight. "Its ah clear Ruby" the chorused.  
  
Ruby smiled. "Thank y'all. Ah'll miss you."  
  
"Ah, don't get like that," said Dermit. "Juss ask a moogle tae send a letter to ane of the ones in Horn Head Village. We'll ah keep in touch."  
  
The girl nodded, and started down the dark tunnel, waving goodbye to her friends.  
  
"See y'all darlins!" she shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ruby!" shrieked Moggy, lunging himself at the figure emerging from the reeds.  
  
"Ruby!" shouted Mogster, flying towards the girl. "Is that you?"  
  
Ruby nodded, ecstatic that her old friends remembered her.  
  
"What have you been up to? How did you get out of Fossil Roo?" questioned Mogster, not really expecting an answer. He nearly fell out of the air when Ruby answered.  
  
"Its ah long story."  
  
"Ruby talks!" shouted Moggy, jumping in the girls arms.  
  
Mogster shook his head in disbelief. "Where did you get that accent?"  
  
"From everywhere!" laughed Ruby, and started telling her story . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"So now ah think I'll try and find an acting troupe" finished Ruby. She'd been catching up with her friends (and was disappointed to find that Quentin Quitt had left to travel the world for frogs). Mogster frowned in thought. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I know! You want to be in an acting troupe right?"  
  
Ruby nodded.  
  
"Well, my friend, he lives in Lindblum Inn" Mogster explained. "He said an acting troupe in Lindblum is looking for a girl to play lead parts."  
  
"Wow!" Ruby said. "But wouldn't ah slot like that be snapped right up?"  
  
"Usually" Mogster answered. "But this troupe is also a gang of thieves. Too many actresses wont be seen with them."  
  
"We'll ah have no problem with that!" Ruby shouted. "How do ah get to Lindblum?"  
  
"Easy!" piped up Moggy. "You just leave the swamp, and go south. Its practically in a straight line!"  
  
Ruby laughed, and ruffled the young Moogle's pom pom. "Thanks Moggy" she said, and stood up.  
  
"Ah think ah'll try and head there now. What's the troupe called?"  
  
"I think it was Tantalus" answered Mogster. "Good luck!"  
  
As Ruby ran through the reeds, Mogster turned to his younger brother.  
  
"Now how on Gaia do YOU know where Lindblum is?" he questioned.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby stared down at the scrap of paper that the man at the aircab station had given her. It was directions to Tantalus' hideout. After being in Condie Petie for so long, the technology of Lindblum was incredibly foreign to her. Nonetheless, she still had to find this place."  
  
"Lets see . . . Theatre district, take ah right, down the stairs" she read, wandering down the street. Finally, she came to a large building with a clock on the wall.  
  
~This must be it~ she thought, and, seeing the door was open, walked up the stairs."  
  
* * *  
  
"I am not wearing a DRESS!" shrieked Blank, cornered by his 'friends'.  
  
Marcus sighed. "Just stop it Blank. I had to do it this time, and Cinna before. You have to play the heroine this time!"  
  
Blank frowned and crossed his arms. "Not happening" he muttered.  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGG" shouted Baku, ready to pull out his ears in frustration. "We don't have choice Blank! No girl with any talent is willing to perform with us, so we have to improvise!"  
  
"Someone could show up" whimpered Blank.  
  
"Oh come on!" Baku shouted. "You think Miss Perfect is just going to knock on that door and say hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Tantalus turned to see a girl about eight years old standing at the door. She was dressed head to toe in green, and Baku could see a book of plays hanging out the edge of her bag.  
  
The girl looked a little embarrassed at the stares. "Are you Tantalus?" she asked.  
  
Baku merely nodded.  
  
"Ah was wondering if yeh still had that actress spot open."  
  
For five seconds, nobody moved. Finally, Blank dropped to his knees and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Thankyou!" he shouted. "There is a God!"  
  
"What are the odds of THAT!" exclaimed Zenero.  
  
Baku was by the girl in a blink of an eye. "Er, you are aware that we're also thieves right kid."  
  
Ruby nodded. "I aint got no problem wi that" she answered.  
  
Cinna however, was not convinced. "Can you act?" he asked. "And where did you get that accent?"  
  
Ruby scowled, then smiled deviously.  
  
"I might have never performed before, but I know all of Lord Avons play's by heart, and have a talent for accents" she explained, perfectly mimicking Cinna's voice.  
  
"Yah!" Cinna shouted.  
  
"She's good" commented Benero.  
  
Ruby smiled. "Ah've always wanted to be an actress" she explained. "So, am ah in?"  
  
Baku laughed loudly. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Ruby"  
  
"Well Ruby, welcome to Tantalus" Baku laughed, and pulled the girl inside.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think? I was gonna make Blank recognise her, but I couldn't find think of the right scenario. Anyway (Man I love that word!) I want to know who I should do next. I still have to finish The Beginning (Still a good while to go), and I have a 'Christmas Special' lined up for December (Sorry, but I came up with it at work and I'll go crazy if I don't write it). So that means I still have the November to plough through. I know Blank is popular, but he already has a lot of fanfictions about him. I was think maybe Baku or Cinna. Let me know who you want. ^_^ 


End file.
